


Quiet Dangers

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble and a Half, F/F, Flirting, Rare Pairings, Violent Flirting, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Bounty hunters can’t afford to be picky, but they can be smart. Capturing Jedi is definitelynotsmart.
Relationships: Sugi/Luminara Unduli
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Kudos: 12





	Quiet Dangers

In her next deals, Sugi will _specify_ that Jedi will not on the table as part of the jobs she takes.

Not because she wants to clean up her act, but because they’re more kriffing trouble than they’re worth.

Bounty hunters can’t afford to be picky, but they can be smart. Capturing Jedi is definitely _not_ smart.

Sugi doesn’t like how her captive smiles at her serenely from the binders. She doesn’t like how the soft, lilting voice hides the cunning she so clearly displayed in the middle of battle as Sugi observed her the day before. She doesn’t like the amused twitch of the woman’s lips when she jabs a viroblade under her neck and forcibly tilts her head up so that they’re nose to nose, but with Sugi looming over her.

_She_ has all the power here, so why does Luminara Unduli make her feel as though she’s the one in restraints? It’s infuriating.

Sugi especially hates the teasing smile Luminara flashes at her when the ship rattles from an impact; when Sugi turns to watch the _Tranquility_ loom into view, she yanks the binders off in a single fluid motion and runs for the exit. Sugi’s responding panicked blaster fire might as well not exist for the way she artfully deflects it back with a mere flick of her wrist.

“Until we meet again,” Luminara demurs with a bow, and Sugi is helpless to to anything but stare after her in mixed fury and strange endeared exasperation.


End file.
